The Shadow In The Night
by goldwater
Summary: "You have wings." "Yes I do" "Can I see them?" "Steady on, we just met and you already want me to strip? At least buy me a drink first."


**Hi there this is story I wrote 2 years ago on wattpad (IM NOT A THIEF!) and decided to post here and change the plot and characters as its very similar to my other story here (took inspiration from the previous version of this story). Hope you enjoy it!**

 **And don't forget about that thing you have to do...  
**

 **P.S This gal doesn't own criminal minds unfortunately :( just the plot and my oc**

* * *

She stepped out onto the balcony, smoothly closing the glass door behind her almost immediately feeling the cold London night air eagerly embrace her entire body. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the black clouds looming over her, filled with malice, hostility and scorn.

Some time passed, spent appreciating the beauty of it all, how this moment seemed to stretch into eternity and how the gentle swish sound of the surrounding leaves seemed to be...hypnotic. Entrancing her with their sweet sweet Melody. It was her happy place. Away from the drama that was her life, she could always come here and think, breathe and

 _fly._

A sluggish smile played on the dark haired woman's lips as she opened her olive-coloured eyes.

And there they were.

The colour of charcoal and as intimidating as it was large. Nonetheless, despite its frightening appearance, it still managed to engulf the world with its intricate artwork and magnificence. The cluster of black clouds weighed down by the immense weight seemed to burst open, releasing all the caged water. Drop by drop they fell, first tiny droplets then stabs of relentless rain.

Down below, she saw people scurrying to the comfort of their homes to escape being trapped and soaked to the core. Only, she didn't mind. She loved it, craved it in fact. That's why she was standing there watching it.

The sky was so low that even she was beginning to feel caged in between the jet black sky and the ground beneath her. She finally did what she had wanted to do for a while. She hesitantly took off her jacket, gripping the fabric tightly in her hand, pondering whether or not she would get in trouble for this. After all they had told her to stay in the house. But she would do this sooner or later.

She **couldn't** unwrap what had happened to her to a collection of people she had no connection with whatsoever. Everything that had occured had been packed neatly and tightly away in a corner of her mind. The young woman didn't know if she could pack the memories again. Even with their empty threats they couldn't force her. Too many people had dictated her throughout her life. She had had enough.

She wanted to leave.

And with that she decided she would sit on the balcony edge of the balcony and go. Whatever happens happens.

The black leather fabric slipped through her fingers onto the damp wooden floor of the balcony. She slowly approached the balcony rail ensuring her foot steps were light and delicate. She couldn't get caught now. Using all the weight she could muster the woman managed to swing her body over the railing sitting upright simply sitting until her last moments here were done. Then she heard it. Even over the sound of heavy rain the thunder managed to crack the air, seemingly displaying the raw power it had. The sudden light and sound manoeuvred its way through the darkened clouds maintaining it's authority into the night.

The wind blew in a chaotic manner much like her thoughts, scattering the rampageous rain up, right and centre.

 _'He's stolen the past 26 years of my life. No longer'_ She sadly thought.

She knew more people would face the same fate as her but wasn't it she thought about herself for a change? She has been so consumed with stopping Nathan that she had realised she'd destroying herself in the process. The other voice in her head was scolding her. Was she just going to fly away from her problems let other innocent people suffer at his hand?

But it was too late. Before her brain had processed what was going on she felt her body slowly slip of the railing. The mischievous rain had decided to make the decision for her.

 _'No, no, no!'_

She resembled a ragdoll her body contorting into different shapes as she twisted and jerked through the air hurtling towards the inveitable end. An end that would kill her if she didn't act fast. Her will to live came back ten times stronger than before. The force of the air forced her to close her eyes witnessing only the insides of her eyelids. Yet all she could see was Nathan covered in chains. That image was enough to jumpstart her instincts, sending a thrill done her spine.

The familiar prick in her back brought slight relief to her terrified state. The prick turned into a uncomfortable sensation nothing out of the ordinary all in all her wings were unfolding in all their glory.

The pair inky wings blended in perfectly with sky as they were released from their confines raising her closer and closer...

"Kiera's gone! Look!"

Kiera felt a laugh rise to the surface as she eagerly flapped her wings away from the police officer determined to start the next stage of her plan.

Next location: America, Virginia.

* * *

 **Review, favourite and whatever you wanna do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I had a lot of fun revisting this story and I hope you did too. I'll try to update soon xox  
**

 **-GW**


End file.
